Belonefóbica
by Unapologetic47Fangirl
Summary: (Situado tras el 2x07) Después del secuestro de Felicity a manos del conde, ésta comienza a sentirse enferma. Aunque sospecha que es un simple catarro, Oliver insiste en que se haga unos análisis. Eso sí, Felicity es belonefóbica - miedo a las agujas -... ¿Cómo se lo tomará? (ONE-SHOT)


**Belonefóbica**

Felicity carraspeó nuevamente, rebuscando en el cajón de su mesa, tratando de encontrar el paquete de caramelos de miel y limón que se había comprado para contrarrestar el dolor de garganta. Resopló, exasperada, apartándose un mechón rubio de la cara, y se agachó para quedar a la altura del cajón.

- Te tengo – masculló, metiendo el brazo hasta el fondo y agarrando un caramelo.

Con la satisfacción de alguien que ha ganado, se metió el asqueroso dulce en la boca y bebió un trago de agua, aguantando la mueca de dolor al tragar. Volvió a carraspear por no toser y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, notando su frente más caliente de lo normal y una incipiente migraña. Parecía que se estaba poniendo enferma.

Algo dentro de ella se rebeló contra esa idea, debido a los últimos acontecimientos, prefería seguir creyendo que era que hacía demasiado calor a pararse a considerar la idea de estar enferma. El conde había colocado una aguja en su cuello, amenazándola. ¿Y si se le había escapado un poco y estaba infectada? Sacudió la cabeza, lamentando al segundo haberlo hecho, y trató de centrarse en su trabajo. Y, sobre todo, disimular.

- ¿Felicity? – preguntó Oliver, llamando su atención.

Alzó la mirada, notando abejas asesinas lanzándose contra las paredes de su estómago, su estado habitual cuando estaba el joven cerca. Más aun después de todo lo que había pasado con el secuestro.

- ¿Sí? – respondió ella, notando fallarle la voz.

Dio otro sorbo de agua, carraspeando de nuevo y chupando con más fuerza el caramelo. _"Venga, obra tu milagroso remedio" _pidió mentalmente. Oliver notó algo extraño en la rubia y se acercó, con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Estás bien? – inquirió, preocupado.

- Perfectamente.

- ¿Segura? Tienes coloretes – indicó él, llevándose un dedo a las mejillas.

Felicity se ruborizó más aun, agachando la mirada.

- Ya, bueno, ya sabes… La calefacción estos días está más alta de lo normal y, claro, la temperatura corporal aumenta… - La informática se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando más de lo que debería y dejó que su voz se fuera apagando, notando que su garganta lo agradecía.

Oliver ensanchó su sonrisa torcida, y, levantándose la manga derecha del traje, miró la hora en su Rolex negro.

- Son las 7 de la tarde, vete a casa.

- No puedo, me quedan unos informes que rellenar y tengo que dárselos a Isabel o… - no pudo evitar poner cara de desagrado al pronunciar el nombre de la socia de Queen Consolidated. Nunca le había gustado, y, desde Rusia, menos aún.

- Felicity. – Pidió él, alzando una mano y haciéndola callar en seguida – Yo me encargo de todo. Ve a casa y descansa, no tienes buena cara.

- Tú sí que sabes halagar a una mujer – medio murmuró la rubia, sabiendo que no podía decir nada válido.

Oliver soltó una suave risa, tomándose el comentario a broma. Se apoyó en el borde de la mesa de la informática e intensificó la mirada.

- Venga, vete. – rodeó la mesa y cogió el abrigo de Felicity.

Ésta suspiró, cogiendo la bolsa de caramelos y guardándola en el bolso, seguida de la botellita de agua. Apagó la Tablet y, se la iba a llevar, cuando notó la mano de Oliver agarrarle del brazo suavemente. Felicity alzó la vista rápidamente, sin poder articular palabra.

- Nada de trabajo – susurró él.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros. Vas a descansar, ¿vale?

- Está bien, señor Nada.

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco, metiendo los brazos en el abrigo que el joven sostenía para ella. Controlando el rubor, notó como Oliver le colocaba bien el cuello, sus manos rozando su piel. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo, avergonzada cuando el joven se dio cuenta y la obligó a girarse para mirarle.

- ¿Te llevo a casa? – inquirió, preocupado de nuevo.

- No, gracias. De momento puedo conducir.

Él se encogió de hombros y la observó marcharse, con paso algo inseguro, bolso en mano y arrebujada en su abrigo. La preocupación seguía ahí, inamovible, y tuvo que reprimir las ganas de seguirla para asegurarse de que llegaba sana y salva a casa. Pero el trabajo requería de su atención y aquel pensamiento no llegó a consolidarse en su totalidad.

-0o0o0-

Oliver miró el reloj otra vez, viendo que solo habían pasado 5 minutos desde la última vez que había mirado. Resopló, inquieto, moviéndose en la silla sin saber qué hacer. Ya había pasado la hora de llegada habitual de Felicity, pero la rubia no había hecho acto de presencia en el trabajo. Él no se había preocupado mucho, diciéndose a sí mismo que se habría quedado dormida, teniendo en cuenta que ayer no tenía buen aspecto. Pero ahora, habían pasado tres horas y Oliver empezaba a pensar que algo le había pasado. ¿Y si se había desmayado y no había nadie para ayudarla? ¿Y si no había llegado a casa? ¿Y si…? El joven se levantó abruptamente de la silla, nervioso. Se abrochó los botones de la americana negra, colocándose bien la corbata, y salió de su despacho acristalado con paso rápido, apenas dirigiéndole una breve mirada a la vacía mesa de Felicity. Sin ella, las mañanas carecían de gracia. Eran sosas y aburridas. Ella era quien traía una chispa de color y de humor a la oficina…

- ¿Has visto a Felicity? – preguntó a Isabel, quien alzó la mirada, sorprendida por la pregunta.

- No, no desde ayer. ¿Ha desaparecido?

- Supongo que algo la habrá retrasado – mintió Oliver, tratando de creérselo él mismo.

- Pareces preocupado – comentó su socia, mirándole inquisitivamente.

- Siempre me preocupo por mis empleados.

- Ya… Empleados…

El joven prefirió no preguntar, simplemente agradeció la ayuda y giró sobre sus talones, saliendo de allí rápidamente. Respiró hondo, obligándose a sí mismo a mantener la calma, aunque la situación del secuestro de la informática aún estaba demasiado reciente. Su coche pitó al presionar el botón para abrirlo y los intermitentes se encendieron, cegándole momentáneamente. En seguida estaba saliendo del garaje del edificio camino a la casa de Felicity.

-0o0o0-

Unos golpes insistentes en la puerta la sacaron del sopor en el que se había sumido. Alzó la cabeza, notándola espesa y dolorida, y miró con ojos soñolientos hacía donde estaba la puerta de su pequeño piso. Los golpes volvieron a sonar, y Felicity resopló, tratando de vencer la pereza. Se levantó, el mundo tiñéndose de negro momentáneamente, haciendo que tuviera que agarrarse a la pared para estabilizarse. Tosió, haciendo una mueca de dolor, y recordando que tendría que haberse tomado la leche con miel del desayuno. Arrastró las zapatillas de andar por casa y abrió la puerta, cegándose momentáneamente por un rayo de sol que le dio en la cara.

Alzó una mano para hacerse visera y poder ver quién era el que llamaba. Y lo que vio la dejó totalmente sorprendida.

- ¿Oliver? – preguntó con voz ronca, la garganta raspándole.

- Acabo de descubrir porque no has venido a trabajar – comentó el joven, con la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios.

Miró de arriba abajo a la informática, desde la coleta rubia despeinada, pasando por su cara cansada, el pijama rosa, la manta en la que estaba envuelta y las zapatillas de la cabeza de un conejito. Era una forma de verla totalmente diferente a la que él estaba acostumbrado. Se dio cuenta de que la diferencia de altura era más notable de lo que había pensado.

- Bonitas zapatillas – bromeó el joven.

- Los conejitos te lo agradecen. – dijo ella, mirando hacia abajo mientras movía los pies dentro de las grandes zapatillas.

Felicity le hizo un gesto para que entrara, echándose a un lado y con ganas de poder cambiar aquello y haber abierto la puerta algo más presentable.

- Perdón, debería de haber llamado para avisar de que no iba a ir a trabajar pero…

- No te preocupes. Solo quería ver que estabas bien.

- Bueno, en ello estoy – contestó Felicity, haciendo una mueca y guiando a Oliver hacia su salón.

Se sentaron en los sillones, uno enfrente del otro, la rubia con miedo de acercarse mucho por si le contagiaba.

- ¿Quieres algo? – preguntó, recordando su labor de anfitriona.

- No te molestes, en seguida me voy para que puedas descansar. ¿Cómo estás?

Felicity se arrebujó en la manta, tapándose la boca y mirando hacia otro lado cuando tuvo un ataque de tos. Se sonó la nariz, con cara de disculpa, y sonrió temblorosamente.

- Estupendamente. Solo me duelen la cabeza y la garganta, y parece que tengo una máquina de hacer mocos en la nariz – trató de bromear.

- Felicity… - comenzó a decir él, cambiando el tono de la conversación.

- No, Oliver.

- Que te ocurra esto después del secuestro… Es una casualidad demasiado grande. – continuó, haciendo caso omiso.

- Nadie dijo que las casualidades no existieran.

- Solo quiero que te asegures…

- ¡Ya lo estoy! Es solo un catarro – exclamó ella, no pudiendo esconder una mueca de dolor.

- Es solo una prueba – contraatacó él, acercándose – Solo un análisis y salimos de dudas.

Felicity sacudió la cabeza, tratando de no reírse ante el doble significado de esa frase. Negó de nuevo, esta vez para Oliver.

- No voy a hacerme ninguna prueba.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no. Y no hay más que hablar – sentenció la rubia, echándose hacia atrás en el sillón y cruzándose de brazos, alzando la barbilla en una pose testadura.

Oliver chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación y se sentó a su lado en el sillón.

- Te voy a contagiar – previno la informática.

- Yo te acompaño.

- No – se levantó, tambaleándose cuando el mareo la sobrevino de nuevo. El joven se levantó rápidamente y la sujetó hasta que su visión se aclaró.

- Felicity, vas a hacerte esa prueba aunque tenga que llevarte en brazos. Y en pijama – amenazó Oliver.

La rubia resopló, sabiendo que no podría evitar aquello. Mantuvo la mirada de aquellos ojos azules lo máximo que pudo, y al rendirse, tiró la manta encima del sillón, dejándola hecha un guiñapo.

- Está bien, tú ganas – dijo, con voz ronca y resignada. Tosió un poco antes de seguir – Pero deja que me quite el pijama.

- Que conste que me gusta – bromeó él, con una sonrisa torcida.

Felicity le dio la espalda para que no la viera sonrojarse y se apresuró hacia su habitación, cogiendo los primeros vaqueros que encontró en su armario y una sudadera ancha y calentita. Ni se molestó en ponerse una camiseta por debajo. Apareció por el marco de la puerta del salón mientras daba saltitos para meter el pie dentro de una bota, la goma del pelo sujeta entre los dientes. Se hizo un moño deshecho, se colocó la bufanda alrededor de la dolorida garganta, colocándose un gorro blanco de lana y el abrigo abrochado hasta arriba.

- Lista – dijo, ante la mirada divertida de Oliver.

- ¿Quieres mi abrigo también? – comentó éste.

La rubia hizo un gesto de condescendencia y pasó por delante de él, dejando un reguero de perfume tras de ella. El joven parpadeó varias veces y se apresuró para seguirla, cerrando la puerta del piso tras él.

-0o0o0-

- Túmbese, Srta. Smoak – pidió el médico amablemente, señalando una camilla con una mano mientras escribía algo en un informe.

Felicity tragó saliva y se quitó varias capas de ropa para tumbarse. Sentada en el borde, con las piernas colgando, se retorció las manos varias veces mientras tosía. Oliver notó su nerviosismo y acercó su silla a la camilla, tratando de aportarle algo de tranquilidad. Apoyó una mano sobre una de las rodillas de la informática, quien le miró a los ojos, sorprendida.

- Tranquilízate, solo te va a sacar un poco de sangre.

Felicity dejó escapar una sonrisa temblorosa.

- Ese es el problema, Oliver. Soy belonefóbica.

- ¿El qué? – inquirió él, desconcertado.

- Belonefóbica. – repitió ella, como si debiera saber su significado.

- Lo que quiere decir la Srta. Smoak es que tiene miedo de las agujas – aclaró el médico, interrumpiendo la conversación. Felicity se fijó en que llevaba una jeringuilla en la mano y cerró los ojos, sintiendo una oleada de pánico recorrer su cuerpo.

Oliver hizo un gesto de comprensión y cogió de la mano a la rubia, dándole un suave apretón.

- Cierra los ojos. No lo mires, ¿vale?

- No pretendía hacerlo – contestó ella, sarcástica, mientras se tumbaba totalmente y cerraba los ojos.

Su cuerpo se tensó cuando notó la mano del médico sobre su piel, buscando la vena marcada por la goma que apretaba su brazo. Sin querer, apretó la mano de Oliver con fuerza, sin pararse a pensar en lo que hacía.

- Ya está – indicó el doctor.

Felicity abrió un ojo primero, mirando a su alrededor antes de abrir el otro y dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio. Relajó su agarre sobre la mano del joven, quien abrió y cerró los dedos, con cara de falso dolor.

- Si lo llego a saber no te doy la mano.

- Perdón.

- Muy bien, Srta. Smoak, respire usted tranquila.

- ¿Respirar? ¿Qué es eso? – bromeó ella, con la voz nasal de una persona que no puede respirar por la nariz, arrancando sonrisas en los presentes.

- No tiene el virus, solo es una simple gripe. – informó el médico, con la sonrisa todavía en los labios.

Oliver y ella llegaron a la casa de Felicity, y mientras ésta se quitaba el gorro, tosiendo, miró al joven con cara de fastidio.

- Me has hecho pasar por todo esto para nada. Estarás contento – le reprochó.

- Entraba dentro de mis planes de hacer pellas.

- ¿Era ese tu plan? ¿Librarte del trabajo? – preguntó ella, enarcando una ceja, siguiéndole la broma.

- Puede ser… - dijo él, enigmáticamente.

Se giró para irse, y cuando había bajado las escaleras de entrada, volvió a mirarla.

- O quizá era pasar toda la mañana contigo – comentó, guiñándole un ojo.

Antes de que Felicity pudiera siquiera articular palabra, generar un pensamiento o respirar tras ese gesto, Oliver se alejó, camino de su coche.

**Fin.**


End file.
